Marge's Obsession
by Awb
Summary: Marge needs a hobby...badly. But will this work out?


Marge's Obsession  
  
These characters are way cool, but I don't own any of them. Kay? Kay. :)  
  
"When's dinner Marge?" Homer yelled from the living room.  
"In a minute Homey." Marge replied.  
"What are we having?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Pork-chops." Marge replied, setting out plates.  
"Mmm.. pork-chops.." Homer sat down at the table. Soon, Lisa and Bart followed in.  
"Here you go." Marge set out the food.  
"These are great!" Homer exclaimed with half a pork-chop hanging out of his mouth.  
"So how was work?" Marge asked.  
"The same. I almost blew up the plant." Homer replied as he continued eating.  
"What about school Lisa?"  
  
"Boring." Lisa replied flatly.  
"Bart?" Marge asked.  
"I set fire to the principal's office, then flooded the classroom." Bart answered.  
"Didn't you get into trouble?" Marge asked, looking worried.  
"No. They'll never catch me." Bart answered dryly.  
"Well, today, I went to the store, and the paper towels were on sale! Well, let's just say, I had a field day!" Marge explained, laughing.  
"You know what mom?" Lisa asked.  
"What?" Marge replied.  
"You need a good hobby. Something nice." Lisa suggested.  
"Why are you saying that?" Marge asked with question.  
"Because the high-light of your day are paper towels. I think you need something that will give your day a change, and make it more enjoyable. You'll have fun, too." Lisa pointed out.  
"I think you're right Lisa. I'll come up with a hobby tonight, then start it tomorrow." Marge declared.  
"Or, you could start it tonight, and come up with the hobby tomorrow." Homer pointed out.  
"No. I think I'll do it my way." Marge said, shaking her head.  
"You could collect guns mom!" Bart said.  
"No, no, I wouldn't want that."  
"Ooooo. how about pork-chops? From all around the world!" Homer suggested.  
"You can do that Homer." Marge commented.  
"What T.V. shows do you watch mom?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, there's the Sampsons, I like them. Oh! Or there's Queer Factor.very good. Or how about None of My Children?" Marge said as she listed the shows.  
"I was thinking more of 'collecting' shows. You know, you could collect figurines from The Sampsons." Lisa pointed out.  
"Good idea! I'll start tomorrow.but where would I go to get the figurines? Hmm." Marge pondered.  
"The comic book store might a good place to start. I've seen The Sampons figurines there before." Bart explained.  
"Isn't that the place with the Comic Book Guy?" Marge questioned.  
"Yup. That's the place, with the big fat guy." Bart said laughing.  
"Don't make fun of him just because he's hefty." Marge scolded.  
"Sorry mom." Bart apologized, still laughing.  
  
"Well, Homer's at work, the kids are at school, the house is quiet;" Marge began, "time to do some collecting!"  
Marge drove to the comic book store and met the Comic Book Guy.  
"Hello, do you have any of The Sampons figurines?" Marge asked him.  
"Yes, we do. We have Harry, Margaret, Leslie, and Bob from episodes 1 to 59 in classic poses. We then have bendy Leslie and Bob from episodes 70 to 100 with changeable poses. They are located on the far wall." He explained while pointing.  
"What happened to the episodes 60 to 69?" Marge asked.  
"That was the worst season ever. Duh." The Comic Book Guy answered. "Now if I can finish my lunch?" He asked rudely.  
"A donut doesn't look much for a lunch to me." Marge commented as she walked toward the figurines.  
"I'm having two donuts thank you very much!" The Comic Book Guy replied.  
Marge rolled her eyes. "Wow. Now which one to pick?" Marge gazed up on the rows upon rows of them. She looked carefully for 20 minutes then decided to buy the Margaret one of her holding a frying pan.  
"I'd like to purchase this one." Marge said as she put down the figurine.  
"That'd be $5.99." The Comic Book Guy said.  
"Thank you." Marge said and handed him the money.  
  
Marge was at home with nothing to do. It was 10:00 A.M. and she decided to go back to the store and get another one. She was still at the store when the Bart and Lisa came home. Soon, Homer arrived and still no Marge.  
"Do you think The Comic Book Guy ate her?!" Homer asked as he ran around frightened.  
"I think his diet includes donuts and.well.frosted donuts." Bart said, watching Homer run around in circles and fall a few times.  
"Maybe she just left. She'll be back." Lisa said. And with that, Marge opened the door. Homer stopped running around frantically.  
"Oh! We thought you were eaten by The Comic Book Guy!" Homer said relieved.  
"No dad, you thought that." Lisa said annoyed.  
Marge, holding a box, went into the kitchen.  
"What's in the box Marge?" Homer asked as he peered over her shoulder.  
"My hobby." Marge said.  
"I can see them?" Homer asked nicely.  
"All of them, or just these in the box?" Marge asked.  
"All of them?" Homer answered confused.  
"Yeah, I bought them all at the comic book store." Marge explained as she brought in 20 more boxes.  
"How much?" Homer asked worriedly.  
"Well." Marge started.  
"HOW MUCH?" Homer asked annoyed.  
"7.." Marge began.  
"Seven dollars, right?" Homer asked.  
"No. Seven thousand dollars." Marge finished.  
"OH MY GOD!" Homer yelled.  
"What's going on?" Lisa asked as she ran into the kitchen.  
"Marge just wasted 7,000 dollars on figurines. I could've gotten a lot of pork-chops with that." Homer cried.  
"Return some mom. That's way too many." Lisa said.  
"Uhh.the fat guy said no returns on all Sampsons collector items." Marge replied softly.  
"Smart man." Bart said.  
"Shut-up Bart!" Lisa said.  
"Just stating the obvious." He replied.  
"I know! We can have a garage sale! And sell them, for like nothing! That would get rid of them!" Homer said.  
"How about we keep them and pretend this didn't happen?" Marge suggested.  
"But you blew seven thousand dollars down the drain. We have to get some money back from them!" Homer said rudely.  
"Oh, and like your garage sale would have done anything!" Marge argued.  
"Leave me and my lonely ideas alone!" Homer cried as he ran upstairs with a pork-chop.  
"Mom, let's just say you've learned a very good lesson." Lisa said.  
"Yeah, not to trust fat guys working at comic book stores." Marge said.  
"Works for me." Lisa replied. 


End file.
